The love of my life?
by Mimi1997
Summary: bella has just moved to her fathers hometown Forks,Washington. But before she leaves her mother had her see a physic who says she'll meet the love of her life. Will she?AU vampires. slight war themes.


My father is the chief of police in a humdrum town in the middle of nowhere. Boring and slightly depressing with its constant rain and funny little name. Really who names a town Forks? Rain brought down my mother eventually after being married to my dad for about two years. She fled to Phoenix, Arizona and eventually met her new hubby Phil who's a minor league baseball player. Renee, my mother, has been a little lonely with Phil being away at games and has wanted to join Phil for awhile now, so I decided to leave and visit my father, Charlie, for a little while. My name is Isabella Swan and currently my mother is trying to talk me out of going to live with my father.

"Bella you don't have to go you know," Mom says, "you can always stay. You'll probably get lonely with only the rain to keep you company. "

"Mom I think it's time I visit Dad for awhile. Besides I'm sure I'll find some fun to do" I seriously doubt it. I bet I won't be able to find a decent boyfriend yet alone the "love of my life" the physic Renee took me to when she found out I wanted to move to Forks, Washington. Really and what does "beware the flowers" mean?

Renee walks me through security and lets me board the airplane with a hug and makes me promise that I'll call her whenever I can. I fall asleep on the plane and wake up to a "happy" and "energetic" attendant. I feel bad for her because she looks like she has just had her newborn wake her up for the seventeenth time that night. I smile at her as I grab my carry on.

Still half asleep I slowly walk out to get my suit case.

"Bella" I hear someone yelp. I turn slowly and I see Charlie standing there with a slight grin on his face. He's dressed in his police uniform that makes his brown hair stand out along with his brown mustache. I walk slowly toward him to keep myself from tripping and deliberately look at my feet to make sure I don't trip.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bella, How are you?" Charlie asks with his strict kind of voice.

"Fine"

"How's Renee?" I really hope this is not an attempt to check if your ex is doing better then you.

"She's fine" I reply

"Good, good" he returns. Charlie loads my suit case into the police cruiser's trunk and off we go. I fall asleep in the car having been woken up by the flight attendant.

"Bella wake up were home", a foreign voice invades my dreams, "don't make me get a bucket of water"

I shoot up instantly and almost bang my head on the ceiling"I'm up"

"Come on kiddo" I slowly get out of the car and grab my suit case out of the trunk. Charlie gets out the keys, fumbling with them to find the right one.

Charlie shows me to my old room, though it hasn't changed much just changing the crib for a bed and adding a desk.

Dad shows me the new comforter he bought me and tells me that school is tomorrow. After dinner, I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I hear wolves howling and a screech in the night in my dream.

6:30 a.m. I wake up and get ready first school. Monday was confusing and Tuesday was fine both days surprisingly sunny. I met a girl who has a thing for gossip, named Jessica and Lauren, a mean girl who has a serious problem with me. Angela, a girl who sat with me at lunch, is really sweet and has a thing for Eric right know who is a jerk. Homework is tireless and long.

Last night I dreamed of a dark figure in the shadows trying to get to me, trying to tell me his secrets. I was backed up into a corner almost, and I feel like I should be afraid so I act on the fear and back away quickly into the corner.

He comes closer and closer but as he comes I feel the fear slowly die way. Then as he reaches down to help me up he fades into dust. His hand that reaches out to me goes first and then his arm then his body. But his head slowly fades long enough for him to look into my eyes and for me to catch a glimpse of his yellow eyes.

I wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and exhausted. I look over at the clock and it reads 3:14 a.m. the windows open and its cold. I start to wonder, what's it like during estival is it still cold or is it kind of warmish. I fall asleep dreaming of estival in Phoenix.

The next day I go to school and I get this weird feeling that something is going to happen today and that someone is watching me. Today I made tacos for dinner with beans and rice. Charlie is happy, I guess, that I haven't inherited my mother's ability to cook. I go to bed that night making sure the window is closed and locked.

That night I dream of the forest and two yellow eyes only this time slightly darker. I wake up freezing cold and the window is wide open and I swear I can see those yellow eyes staring at me through the forest. Pondering for a moment I figure I would not run into trouble.

Tip towing down stairs I grab my jacket and put on some house shoes. Walking around back I can feel the air burning with electricity and hear the nocturnal animals moving in the night.

I began to walk through the forest carefully trying to avoid any problems with tripping. After what I estimate is about an hour and my feet becoming increasingly heavy, I see a dark shadow in a meadow covered with blue roses, purple Lilacs, and white roses. The white roses were leading a path towards the dark shadow as if it planted them there to warn someone and the other flowers creating a circle almost around it.

I try and remember the meanings of the flowers from one of Renee's projects. I know blue roses meant not real, fantasy and Lilacs meant first love but I was dumbfounded of what white roses could represent since Renee did not get that far into her what flowers mean project. She said that flowers could almost be like telling the future, why would she want to know something that is exciting and unpredictable?

Stuck in my pondering, I didn't notice the shadow move closer to me. Their head was bent down so you could not see their eyes.

"Hello" it greeted with shiny white teeth shimmering in the moonlight.

"Hello. Who are you?" it did not respond.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" It smiled without using its teeth.

"May I ask what you are doing in this meadow?"It was a he and his voice was soft and oddly pretty. He slightly lifted up his face only enough for me to see his yellow eyes before lowering his gaze.

"You may. I'm here, if you can believe this, looking for you." I respond and his gaze quickly shoots up from the ground to my face. Surprise was not in his gaze just curiosity.

"Why do humans have curiosity? You know what they say curiosity killed the cat." He chuckled softly yet it was dark somehow losing its essence of happiness. I shrugged my shoulders as a response to his question.

"War's are all started with humans wanting something they don't have or their curiosity getting the best of them. People fight for the politicians and dying for their country. Don't misinterpret me, those soldiers should be proud of what they did for their county and some wars had good reasons for fighting them, but have they ever stopped to think what are they fighting for? Do you know the answer little human" His face was lowered again so I couldn't read his expression.

"I don't know" my response was quick and maybe to honest.

He began to move slowly towards me" well, little human, the world is lost, simply adrift" he was about 5 feet in front of me now "when I was younger we weren't lost we were a prouder society. Though the Spanish influenza outbreak sure did a job on my hometown, people sick everywhere though they almost seem better than these time. Almost," He was talking like I would expect my grandfather to talk, older the words holding more meaning, more depth than perceived.

The last time a Spanish influenza breakout was in 1918, so why was he talking like he was there? His face lifted up and so I could see those yellow eyes that haunted my dreams only they were a few shades darker. His face was beautiful but something told me not to dwell on it as it was unimportant.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." I implored.

"I don't mind little human, I'm about 110 physically, though I'm 17, you're probably wondering how that's possible little human. So take a guess and to give you a hint I am mythical" He responded his voice deep and patience surrounding his words. I was in shock wondering how had he survived that long out here by himself. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, he took a guess for me.

"No, werewolf wouldn't work because they only change on a full moon. Fairies wouldn't work because clearly I have no wings." He gestured to his back, "Not a shape shifter either nor a mermaid. So that leaves only one option, Vampire." Fear coursed through my veins, the forest previous electricity combining with mine.

"Oh, don't worry little one. I don't drink from humans though your blood has a beautiful aroma. But don't worry Isabella I wouldn't dare hurt you." He had been taking small steeps throughout the whole conversation and was about 2 feet in front of me.

I began to back up slowly just like in my dream only there wasn't a corner this time and something told me if I ran now I wouldn't come out alive. But I ignored this feeling and started to run out of the meadow but I stopped in my track his words finally hitting me. _Isabella,_ not Bella which I had told him my name was, _Isabella._

"How do you know my name?" I inquired.

"Oh Isabella, I know your name because my sister, whether you believe it or not, is physic and predicted that I would meet the love of my life here. So I waited and waited and here you are. Of course since you are a human I would have to change you" He gestured, smile lighting up his face, as if he had won the lottery.

I was freaking out, could the love of my life really be here or was he just a crazy person who was stalking me. He wanted to change me into a _vampire. _Even more crazy is that I was actually considering letting him change me. What about Renee? What about Charlie? But I knew something would tell me the right path.I waited for one of "my feelings" to come when it hit me. White roses mean _death._

Death as in _dying_. And then it all clicked first love, fantasy, death, all a warning for something to come, something to _beware_. It all made sense he said love, he was mythical as in _fantasy, _and death as in he wanted to change me. Charlie would be okay, Renee had Phil.

"You can change me" I responded quicker than I could process.

He was a blur coming towards me, and quickly I felt a sharp pain at my neck. Followed by burning but before I blacked out I heard a whisper from the shadow that was the love of my life.

"Hi my name's Edward. Edward Cullen."


End file.
